A Different Type of Tune
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: They loved them, but they didn't love them back, so they changed them. They changed them and moulded them into their ideal image, but was it for the better? Will the kidnapped members be able to survive long enough sane, or will they forever be playthings? Rated M because of: AU/AT, OOC STARISH, and Mature scenes. (I swear- I'm working on chapter 8!)
1. Sorry

3rd person POV

"No! Let me go! Can't you give me a warning? Just~ OW!"

_Slap. _A wave of pain hit him and Syou's gaze met a glowing hand. He touched his face, feeling the scorched flesh burning, and turning red from irritation.

"What the hell did you do that for!" _Slap._

"Stop hitting me!" _Kick._

"OK! I'm sorry, just let me go," _**Silence**_. Natsuki turned his head from where he was dragging Syou and glared at him. Syou made an uncomfortable sound in his throat. "Please?" _Stomp._

Syou could see the world spinning as he was tossed down onto the ground, pain emanating from where a foot was set on him._ Creak, Creak, CRACK. _The skin on his body were starting to get bruised. By the sounds he heard, and with the sensations it was giving, he knew he was screaming. At this rate, he was going to have broken bones.

"Stop! STOP IT! I'm sorry, damn it, just let me go" Syou mumbled the last line, angering Natsuki.

"Urusai!" Natsuki growled, his words hiding a tone of aggression. Syou, taking the hint, clamped his lips together. Natsuki smiled lightly to himself and spoke gently to Syou, "I hope you're learning, I would hate to have to punish you again." He glanced at Syou's light eyes. _"Again?"_ Syou thought.

"It's saddening that you can't behave in public, Syou-kun. Don't think you're off the hook, though," Syou whimpered. "I'm going to make sure you're **never** going to _think _of disobeying me again." He paused for a second. "Pray to Orion that you survive this session" with that, he continued dragging Syou to his home.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay, I got a beta, I'd like to thanks Elijah Blackwood ^-^ And he did it in two days :D (I know, I've been gone for a long time o3o...)**


	2. Lonely

**A/N: Hey guys, i've gotten motivation to write the next chapter, but even though i saw over 100 views i got only 3 reviews. Thank you to those who took time to review, giving me a small shred of hope that people actually ENJOY this., and you Ren-chan, for helping me out ^-^. I can't promise and m/m lovin, though there might be brief mentions of it. I don't do yaoi or lemons, Sorry, buy, im underage, when i turn 18, you better be prepared ;D**

**I'd also like to thank Elijah, which I shall do from now on ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own STARISH. Otoya is my boyfriend and Syou is Maka-chan's lover. Masato is my pianist and Ren is my limo driver. I also have Natsuki and a child interior decorater and Tokiya as Masa-kun's piano singer, so yes STARISH IS MINE :D**

**Now on to the Story...**

* * *

**(With Ren and Masa)**

Masato opened his eyes, his pupils slowly adjusting to the darker lighting. This wasn't his house, nor his room. As soon as he pushed himself upwards, he noticed his changed attire.

"What am I wearing...?" he whispered. It looked like... lingerie? He shuffled his hands, looking for something to cover himself up with when a door opened. He didn't notice the figure, until they moved behind him. Banging his head as he jerked it upwards, he peered at the figure, slowly moving towards him. Once the character got closer, he could hear faint chuckling.

"Where am I?" he said softly, not really expecting an answer. He took in the room and glanced again at the other person in the room.

"Who are you?" he asked again, sure that his questions would be ignored. Masato was taken by surprise when he was answered.

"At my home, though telling you who I am isn't necessary. You should know who I am already, I'm disappointed you can't figure it out."

That voice was familiar, though the body it belonged to was just out of reach in his mind. It may have been someone he knew, a random passerby he may have spoken to. Even so, who would go to such lengths to do this to him?

"I want something, and I've wanted it for a _long _time. I've been waiting much too long. I will get what I want, and you are going to give it to me." He didn't understand, what does this have to do with him? What could he have that was of value? He wasn't leading the family until he marries, and that was still a distant thought in his mind.

"What do you want with me?" He was getting slightly irritated, he didn't have daily cup of tea yet, and this scenario made it worse.

"I want _you._" The male, by the sound of it, jerked his head higher, and kissed him, moving away slowly.

Masato spat on the bed sheets.

_That was absolutely HORRIBLE_. His mind gave out it's feelings on the matter. He didn't like males, and he certainly didn't like this stranger.

"How naughty of you," the man growled. He was starting the regret his actions when he heard the tone of voice the man used. "You know, I was thinking of taking it easy on you, since it was the first day, but to so blatantly reject me... hmm... I'll make you pay."

Masato leaped off the bed, as fast as his semi-asleep legs could take him, but it was for naught, as he found out he had a chain around his neck. How did he not notice it before...?

As he scanned the room for somewhere close by to hide, he was crushed between two stronger arms, and brought back to the bed.

He was caressed and kissed deeply, though it was all unwilling, as his mind rejected every advance made by the man above him.

That is, until he started sucking. The man pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, '_Eww_', and sucked on it. He started feeling his body respond.

He could feel the man smirking against him.

He hated what his body was feeling.

He hated _this_. The soft moans that came out of his mouth as he was constantly touched, the growing feeling of warmness, as the part he wished wouldn't respond grew.

He couldn't help it. The man moved his hands down his torso, and trailed every curve he found. The stranger spoke again.

"I will train your body to love these touches, and I will do the same you whole being. You will become my needy little submissive, and you will want me just as much."

He started removing the smaller males clothes.

* * *

He hated him. He hated him so much. How could he take advantage of him, how could he _like_ it. He just wanted to die from shame, and murder the man who raped him. Still, he wanted the man to stay, to not leave him. He didn't want to be alone, he was afraid.

He looked away, then raised his eyes to look at the man.

"Please... don't leave me..." The man just smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger, this is what you people get for not reviewing, but my first 3 reviewers get a sneak peak if they want, when I'm working on the next chapter, along with a hint to when it's going to be out. Reviews make a happy writer, and make this writer work faster. Tell me what you think, I worked hard on it :P remember, REVIEW :D**


	3. I'm Hungry

**A/N: Hello there my reviewers, and those who didn't review -.- I knew I could've gotten more, but it's okay :). I'm updating today because of the reviews I received, which were written by Dark-chan, Ren-chan, Toki-chan and Emerald-san. Thanks guys :D**

**Thank Elijah, I didn't actually look through this, but I'm assuming it's perfect :P**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to do this… (yet I've done it by saying Disclaimer :3)**

**Now on with the story :D**

* * *

**(With Tokiya and Otoya)**

He watched Otoya struggle against his restraints. It had only been one day since he had spoken to Natsuki's uke, it was that same day he took him away. He was the one who took Otoya away from home.

"Tokiyaaa~ let me down, I'm hungryyy!" I responded with a frown, but I didn't say anything.

"Tokiya? Aren't you going to let me eat?" Tears poured down the other's face. I won't let him eat anything, not until I feel he's behaved properly. I couldn't help but deepen my frown as Otoya continued to whine.

It seems I need to show Otoya that he is in no position to tell me what to do.

"Otoya," I said softly, putting my lips near his ear "Stop talking, your wails are getting annoying." I was warning Otoya, so whatever happened to him later was truly his own fault.

"But Tokiyaaa" Tokiya sighed. He was being exceptionally nice, yet Otoya still ignored his orders. He certainly wasn't this nice to the first person he took. He broke that one in a week.

"Otoya, I'm not going to warn you again, I want your lips to seal themselves until I say otherwise" Otoya looked at him with teary eyes. I felt like smiling, until Otoya reopened his mouth...

"Tokiya, can I at least have some onigiri? Actually, I'd like some miso soup and some takoya~" I interrupted him, I was now extremely irritated.

"Otoya, shut UP!" I swore silently, anger radiating in my mind. If he's going to continue talking, I'm bringing out the whip.

"Can I at least-?" That's it.

I walked slowly to the other side of the room, where I had cabinets lined up. Oh yes, he's going to regret speaking in his annoying little voice. How Natsuki deals with Syou, I'll never understand.

I opened the first drawer on the left. It contained the more... painless tools of my trade. It had only a few items in it, showing how little I preferred such objects. Why cause them such little pain when I could laugh at their misery?

I looked at my options. The whip was already a promised item, so it would be used first. There were one or two knifes; some hammers and saws, a blood-covered clamp, a scalpel and some very thin whips. I honestly prefer the thicker ones.

Now, what would make my little Otoya-kun rethink disobeying me...?

Oh, it has _got_ to be the scalpel. For some reason, they hate this tool so much, but it's not like it causes _permanent_ damage.

I picked up what I needed and sauntered back to my 'darling.' He seemed to notice what was being held in my arms.

Good.

Once I was in front of him, I cut off his shirt with a knife. I didn't need to pick it up from a drawer, I always carry one on me.

He fought with the power of 2 men, until I cut him. This knife isn't just for show. I saw his eyes widen in shock. What a wuss. Compared to what'll happen in the future, I may as well be tapping him gently on the shoulder.

I held the whip in my hand, and unraveled it slowly.

"Otoya, I'm asking you nicely- which you shouldn't expect in the future- to apologize for not listening to me." He _still _didn't seem to understand who was pulling the strings here. I ran the tip of the whip across his bare chest.

"You can stop this Otoya,_ if you apologize._" he turned his head away. _How dare he. I was honestly going to be nice, just 5 lashes, and a few random cuts until he apologized. But now? I'll give him 5 more._

Well, I did tell him my conditions. With a small flick of my wrist, the whip soared through the air, swiping Otoya's chest and it hits the floor.

He gasped, then let out a scream as the pain took it's hold on him.

"GAH~"

"My, my. How horrible it looks. It's all red, and is that blood falling on the floor? How interesting..."I brought the hand holding the scalpel towards the cut, and dug it deeper. Not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to have him wailing in misery. To think, this was only the first one.

I repeated it over and over again, taking 15 second intervals so he could experience each wound deep inside. I began thinking of each reaction I saw. On the second one he was shaking, taking deep, shuddering breaths. On the third he was moaning, in agony I assumed, getting teary-eyed and whimpering.

It was on the fourth that I heard it. He said it quietly, and his voice was croaky and hesitant, but I heard it.

"I'm-" I used the pause he left as an opening for another attack. "SORRY!" He finished, somehow managing to raise his voice.

"Otoya-kun, your punishment isn't done. I need to show you that what you did was wrong. From today on, and _forever,_ I am going to be your **Master**. Good little _slaves_ don't dismiss what their **Masters** say they, in fact, _obey_ them. I'm going to finish what I started, and you're going to _beg_ me to stop, because I've been far too lenient, and this nonsensical behaviour is going to STOP."

I let the whip rain down on the younger boy, hearing the apologies that were bawled out. Maybe now he'd understand that he has no power here.

After the tenth hit, I used a wet towel to whip away what little blood remained on it, and used the scalpel to cut the shallow wound deeper, like I did with the first. I enjoy the screams the other gave out, it was beautiful.

"Tokiya... I'm sorry" His head was parallel with the floor, more from exhaustion than submission. I smiled.

"It's alright. I took it easy on you today," Otoya's body shook with horror, as he realized what he meant. "There are far more... dangerous and painful things I could've used, but I will never have to use them again if you would listen to me." What a lie, I thought to myself, I hurt people _just _because I love it.

"Nothing like this will happen again. Just listen."

Otoya nodded his head sullenly, and I left the room. Coming back with a plate of Onigiri, I could see his eyes shine as he looked up, regardless of how tired he felt. I took note of this.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." I glared at him, then softened my features and fed him a rice ball. There was no way I'm letting him loose, that would be troublesome if he hasn't been trained properly yet. Maybe later on I could let him meet the other one...

* * *

**A/N: WHO'S BAD :D? How was it? I would prefer Oto-kun not getting tortured, but it's necessary DX for those of you know who know who the next 'guest is', or whoever guessed it, awesome job. REVIEW PLEASE :P BYE BYE :D**


	4. Rules

**A/N: I know some of you expect this chapter to be about Cecil-kun, but I'm sorry, it's not. Now don't get me wrong, he'll DEFINITELY be in the story, but... not now :3. I'm actually so tired, but i'm being -yawn- nice and updating, which the time used I couldv'e played games with -3-**

**This is Dedicated to Ani, Ren-chan, Rain-chan, Maka-chan and Elijah- him for obvious reasons ^-^**

**(With Syou and Natsuki)**

He was a survivor. He had to deal with a lifetime of pain, of bruises, of waxing. He survived, and he even managed to scrape a little pride out after dealing with such an ordeal. Yes, he survived being forced to look like a girl.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I could feel the blood welling up in my throat, even as I tried to spit it out. It seemed Natsuki was serious about what he said. It wasn't fair at all, so I broke a few of his stupid 'rules,' was that really so bad?_

_They were odd anyways. Who is he to tell me I can't leave when I choose or speak about what is on my mind? This is the year 2013; you can't own slaves in it. Well, not here at least..._

_When I got home it was horrible. He tossed me into a room, which I automatically dubbed as 'the room of pain.' I knew I wasn't in my right mind with the pain clouding my thoughts, but it was fine for now. It seemed I would have bigger problems today anyway._

_I was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, and I moaned in anguish. I couldn't help it; it just hurt too much for me to even notice I had made any sounds._

_Natsuki, who was still in my range, albeit very blurry, was putting on boxing gloves. If I had to make any guesses as to what he'd be doing with that, I'd have to say it'd be hitting me. I can't even get myself to believe any other option. I 'misbehaved' and now it seems I'm going to pay for it._

* * *

_Natsuki was surprisingly fast. There was no way I could run that fast, nor punch that hard. In fact, I'm surprised I'm still coherent. That blow should have, literally, knocked me senseless. I wish it did, though, just as some of my cuts from before stopped bleeding, he reopened them._

_Yes, I'm really regretting not listening to him now._

_My pride won't allow me to admit this out loud. No, it would be better to suffer in silence, than to beg in despair._

_I could feel the blood escaping me as I was thrust into a nearby wall. It didn't feel good at all._

_Would it truly be worth almost dying, just because I refuse to acknowledge that I am in the 'wrong?' Whether I truly believe it or not? __**"It obviously isn't since it won't matter if you don't calm him down"**__My inner voice spoke to me, playing with my mind. It was right, though, if I didn't make him see that killing me was the wrong idea, I wouldn't be able to. Since, later, I would be dead._

_"Natsuki, you really don't want to do this, you don't want me-" He didn't seem to like my argument. It wasn't convincing anyways, but I still tried again._

_"Natsuki, I'm going to die if you continue!" I said it as fast as I could manage. Any slower and I wouldn't have been able to finish the sentence, but it didn't matter like before. He wasn't listening._

_I started murmuring a prayer to Orion, like he mentioned earlier._

_His eyes widened, then he smiled._

_It wasn't a normal 'Natsuki' smile, no, it was worse. It looked like I would experience climbing the world's tallest tree, or a similar fear. It felt like having a heart attack, feeling the pain, but not truly tasting it._

_This time, I couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He pulled off the gloves and cleaned my wounds, laying me down in his bed. He climbed in after, but I was too exhausted mentally, and physically, to even care._

_I slept for 2 days._

* * *

_I woke up to an empty room, my stomach aching for some form of nutrition. I didn't realize I wasn't fully healed until I crashed onto the floor._

_It was then the door opened._

_It was then that I remembered why I was hurt._

_Natsuki._

_"Syou-kun? You're awake? How did you get on the floor?" I didn't feel like answering, but after almost dying, I wanted to live a little longer._

_"I fell off." It was short, but it was still an answer. As long as I answered him, he wouldn't get mad, right...?_

_"Haha~ you're so silly Syou-kun. Anyway, I brought you breakfast" I didn't want to accept anything from him, but even as I was thinking it over, my stomach denied me my rights. It growled._

_"I knew you were hungry, after all, it's been some time since you ate, hmm?" I could hear the underlying tones of smugness. I didn't like it, but I wasn't ready to lose a limb._

_I'll yell at him later when I can actually escape his wrath._

_Then I smelt it. It smelt... __**good**__. How? Everyone- I took a deep breath as I thought of what's been taken from me- know's Natsuki couldn't cook to save his life._

_I've had first hand experience with it. It's ATROCIOUS. If I could find a stronger word to describe it, I would. However, nothing seems to come to mind..._

_Is this appealing food messing with my mind?_

_I shook my head, and did my best to crawl on the bed, and no matter what I did, my joints wouldn't move where I chose. I needed Natsuki's help. It sickened me._

_There was something I wouldn't admit to myself about when he helped me. When he wrapped his hands around mine, using the ground as leverage, I felt warm. Safe, even. I didn't know what it was, but I was a little disappointed when he let go. If I could, I would've slapped myself silly._

_He. Was. A. GUY. And I am a perfectly normal, straight male who likes Haruka. I do not like males. I don't!_

_Who am I trying to convince? I pondered that for a moment, until the tray held before was on my lap._

_Miso and Green tea? Very lightweight, but I don't even care anymore._

_I slurped both items as slowly as I could, hoping to prolong the amount of time I could just sit in bed. Even so, all good things come to an end- as did my food._

_I was jerked up as soon as I finished, and moved back to that evil room. Now that I can perceive more, I think I'll call it 'Pain-san.'_

_I was shaking, not enough for Natsuki to notice, even though he was carrying me, but enough to know I was doing it._

_As soon as I entered the room, a single tear dropped out of my eye. It dried up quickly, but Natsuki still noticed it._

_He smiled._

_"Don't worry Syou-kun, I'm not keeping you here, look to the other side, we're going in there." I turned to where he pointed, and noticed a lone door against the bare, bloodstained walls. We entered it._

_I blinked._

_Were we in a Beauty Parlour?_

_He was led to a bath, and dipped inside a warm- almost too warm- pool of greenness. It was bubbling and look disgusting, and it took up all his attention until he felt it._

_"M-my pants!" Why was he removing them? He wasn't getting in the pool, no way!_

_"I'm going to scrub your whole body, so I can't have clothes in the way." With his superior strength, he tore up my clothes. I was partly my fault, since I was holding them down for a full 2 minutes, but these were my FAVOURITE shorts. He shouldn't just rip them._

_I was dipped in the pool, and promptly melted. It felt really good! Well, as good as it can get with another male staring at your body._

_I was in there for a few minutes, 10 at least, before I was removed. I was washed- while blushing- and waxed. I was pretty upset though, it took me forever to grow them, not to mention they hurt!_

_I grimaced at the pink tinged, hairless skin of my leg as Natsuki rubbed oil on it. I thought that was the worst._

_That is, until my whole body suffered._

_He left only my hair untouched, though he removed my clips. I hated hair in my eyes, he knew this. Afterwards, he rubbed something in my hair. He mentioned something about split ends and hair growth shampoos, I just frowned. Why would he even know this?_

_After he was done with his administrations, I was sprayed with perfume, and forced into a room similar to one might find in a school. It only had a few differences._

_An oddly shaped chair and cuffs to the side of it. Despite my weak body, I ran for it. Of course, I was caught, set in the chair, and linked to it. Not to mention that something was attached to multiple places on me._

_Natsuki had a remote, I thought, wondering what it could be for. Then I yelped. D-Did this machine just... SHOCK ME?_

* * *

(Flashback end)

I've been here ever since. Being held in an electrocution chair, being asked question after question about women things that I didn't care for in the slightest.

I don't care if you must stand straight in heels, or if only certain colours can be applied to look natural. I wouldn't use any of it, so why tell me this?

The questions were repetitive, so I had to memorize them. I've always had a keen mind, I'd just prefer not to waste it on garbage like this.

Once I got all the answers on my tests perfect, for the past hour straight, he let me go. In doing so, forced me to test everything. It sucked, honestly, he even calls me by a different name. Now I'm being referred to as Syoko-chan! How embarrassing. My toes stuffed into tight shoes, the heels inches above the ground, and I had to apply make-up perfectly. He already warned me it would hurt if I didn't get everything right. I believed him.

Who wouldn't?

* * *

**A/N: here's your dark writer ^-^. As promised, because of the 8 reviews, I give you another chapter. Aren't you proud of me? Reviews motivate me o3o, Anyways, happy reading from your newly renamed, KoHime in the Kingdom of Light! Ko-Hime is fine though. Bye-Be!**


	5. Blank

**(A/N): Hi guys, I think I've finally found a way to write this chapter, and after 2 weeks of vaca, I bring you this :D Gomen though, i know some of you have been waiting T.T I feel bad... anyways, thanks Rain, Ren-chan and Ani for your continuous support, and to Blue Rogue Linds, Screw you, my story, my rules, make your own story and website if you want these things so much :3 I like it the way it is. You don't? Then don't bother reading or commenting.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Elijah in advance cause he'll obviously be editing this ^-^. **

* * *

I woke to darkness. Darkness, a candle, and a sore backside, that felt as if it had been put through Hell. Not just any Hell though, but a Hell reserved just for bottoms, regardless if it was beside the point or not.

How could I have not seen who did this to me, I had perfect 20/20, I should've been able to notice, but it had been a strange sensation. I was able to identify many things on the man's face, but I couldn't put it together, but it was so jumbled. I needed to know though, because as soon as I've left this place, I will make sure he goes to jail.

After all, rapists don't deserve mercy.

I was able to clear up my mind after gazing at the ceiling, but it wasn't using maximum efficiency, but some things now made sense.

I could remember a few things about the man, light eyes, no they weren't dark in my mind,but it could have been an illusion could all actually be a dream- but why would I have dream of this? The situation itself didn't make sense, and I brought myself back to my captor's features. His skin, which I reluctantly admitted, was soft. Soft and warm. Yet I was cold.

Don't they let people keep blankets here?- I paused in my thoughts. Wasn't there a bed when I was brought, with plants and hanging lights placed in a wild manor? I started feeling around, candle in hand.

Nothing.

Seriously?

I continued moving around, hopefully, _hopefully__, _something here would be familiar. Though apparently I don't have much favour with Lady Luck.

Don't get me wrong, the thought of being in the room I lost my virginity at~ left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

Oh yes, that man was going to pay.

But away from my silent plotting, I needed to find a better source of heat, a candle won't work.

I need something warmer, and though I'm tempted to ask, I don't want to rely on my captor for _anything_. I'm assuming he won't want me dying, _yet_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind, or else I wouldn't be alive as it is. Still though...

I placed the candle on the floor and huddled close to it. I was cold, and now that I realized it, very hungry. Hasn't it been over a day since I've eaten? I think I warrant some sushi- or sashimi if available.

"Just my luck" I mumbled. I wouldn't have wished this on any person, but why me?

I went back to the thoughts I had focused on before.

Weren't his eyes green? Maybe it was blue...

I felt like shaking my head, this was getting to me obviously. But how could I act normally when I was this alone? What if my kidnapper came back?

Oh.

I just noticed, wouldn't there be a door? I shuffled around noisily, candle at hand, and used my fingertips to feels along the walls.

I pressed down harder, as all my touches were too light to comprehend the surfaces. I hit something after a short period of waiting, and swiped my hand around it's surface.

There it is!

I was proud of myself. It shouldn't have made me feel this way, especially after what had happened, but I had to stay strong. Was I going to let some unknown being destroy me?

Of course not!

I gripped the handle roughly and twisted.

Click. I blinked. Was it locked...? I narrowed my eyes at the barely visible object and attempted to open it was more. It proved to be futile.

I sat back down on the floor, blew out the candle and aimed to fall asleep, when it turned **_on_**, those damn lights. I freaked. Not only was I not allowed to leave, but I'm being denied my rightful rest!? Forget what he put me through, if I'm going to be used again -I trembled slightly at the thought- then I want to sleep. Once I got out of my anger driven fit though, I took a chance to look around the room with light.

I noticed something immediately. It was empty. It was padded, and white, and very very empty. Not my ideal place to stay, but whatever floats his boat, just keep me off the ship.

But how did he know that...~? HE'S SPYING ON ME! What type of person watches people fall asleep?

Actually, a Rapist might.

It didn't look like he would be coming back anytime soon, but I wouldn't know, now would I?

I started staring at the walls, which were very uninteresting. I didn't appreciate the bland colour-palette at all, but I endured it.

* * *

Insert 3 hours

* * *

Forget going to jail, this captor was going to die a long, painful death- by my hands.

* * *

I had to be staring at this wall for at least an hour, this damn wall. It was even mocking me! Couldn't you see it, I swear it winked at me, even without a face!

It was above me, below me, behind me and all around me. Couldn't it have been blue instead? Blue's a much more tasteful colour. Like the sky, something I haven't seen in some time. By now I would be visiting Otoya today to help him clean up. If I left it up to him to clean, the house would become messier than when he started.

I started drifting into my thoughts once again.

Would they have noticed I was was gone? Or was it too soon?

I groaned. This was obviously God's punishment for not being the most social, only Ren and Otoya might notice I'm missing, and what are they going to do about it, rescue me?

I snorted, Otoya would sooner trip over his two feet and Ren laugh than help me.

I was on my own.

* * *

Another hour later

* * *

I've been given food. There's apparently a small door, no taller than my head, and no wider than the edge of my shoulders, from side to side.

It looked very good, but there was the off-chance it was poisoned. Would my captor really do that? He didn't seem like the type of person to do this, but I've only known him for a day, let alone seen him for the majority of it.

I appreciated the gesture though, if I don't eat, I'll suffer hunger, but if it's poisoned, I'll suffer death.

_*Grumble*_

I let my stomach decide.

I was able to finish the food left by, well I'm guessing the person who kidnapped me, and it tasted good. But I had a question.

How did he know I liked Melon-pan?

* * *

I was brought milk. Milk. Just when I thought my captor had a very small, minuscule heart, he brings me _milk_. How... evil.

Well I wasn't going to drink it, I was just to let it stay there.

Stay there, and rot.

* * *

Is it me, or is it getting colder in here? I released the air I took in, and saw it come out in wisps of smoke. Yeah, it was obviously getting colder.

Why now though, was it because of the milk? I'm not touching it!

* * *

I think my captor took this as a challenge.

Instead of shivering, I was now sweating. Don't they let you clean up in the place? The milk, as much as I hated it, looked like a much better option now that my tongue has gone completely dry. But if I drank it, not only would I have a bad taste in my mouth, but my stomach would start hurting? Is this some sick, twisted form of torture I've never heard of? Milk drinking?

I think the walls were getting to me again.

I picked up the glance of milk, cringing at the cold feel of it. Did I already say this person was dying? Because he is.

I held my nose and closed my eyes, when I heard something fall, and opened my eyes. They widened.

Was that a cage? What was a cage doing- Is that more melon-pan? I narrowed my eyes into slits and got up. It was almost within my reach, and If I just stuck my hand in there...

**_SLAM_**

and the cage shut... with my hopes and dreams in it.

I raised my eyes lids slightly, just enough to give it a good glare, and went back to my milk- ugh, I mean THE milk. Stupid milk.

Once more I plugged my nose, and with closed eyes, I tried my best to chug it down. It was _not_ appetizing. At all. I felt the need to puke. And I almost did too, but then a scent hit my nose. The Melon-pan had been released! I leapt for it, needing _something_ to wash this taste out of my mouth, and finished it off if 5 bites. I didn't even know I could do that, I always took such small bites.

After I finished it, the temperature started cooling, and was placed in a comfortable zone. I was silently thanking whoever took me away from home for this act of kindness, Hyperthermia wasn't good for the soul.

Neither was being kidnapped though...

Another cage came down, hardly making a sound. In it contained a pillow and a soft blanket. Softer than the one I had at home. I immediately fell in love.

I laid down to sleep and the lights dimmed considerably, at least my kidnapper seemed thoughtful. I couldn't fall asleep though, so I just laid there. I laid there and tears started falling.

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home! I would even tolerate being beside the room my father was in if it meant I was out of here. I just wanted to cook, to make food that I could enjoy while on a picnic. To go through everything in my house and make sure it was spotless!

I sobbed until I had no tears left, and put my head back on the pillow, exhausted. Why was crying so tiring?

After a few moments I felt myself closing my eyes, yet not fully shut. It was because of that sound. That clicking sound. Was someone walking? Was HE here?

The door opened and I pinpointed its location, only to see a foot. A white foot. A white foot that kept coming closer.

I think the foots body was wearing a white suit.

I looked up to me the face, and though it was covered by a ski-mask, this was the man. The man that did this to me. And I hated him for it. He said words to me, muffled by his mask, but familiar nonetheless. Even if I didn't know who he was, I hated him.

"Hello, Masa-kun"

* * *

**(A/N): What do you guys think?**

**Ya'know, a review sounds good right now, don't you think? I also have a statement to make. I don't tolerate flames, if you want to get into an argument with me, then flame all you want. You'll most likely be ignored for your foolishness :3 ~Now back to reviews... Please T^T****?**


	6. Soccer

**(A/N): Yo, peeps, sorry about the veryyy late update ^-^ I did reached 32, thanks guys. Of the people I do want to thank are Ren-chan Jinguji (lol, probably the only person who looks at my stories to see if they're updated daily) and Dancing Wolf 1223, one of my friends who likes talking to me... alot ^-^ Who else... oh yes, Elijah, who I have no doubt will see this before I submit it, and my friend, who HOPEFULLY see's this, though she's a total yaoi/abuse hater :3 (she didn't like when I started writing this at school because first paragraph was Syou-kun getting hurt XD {she's a Syou fangirl}) Also, I apologize if the chapter isn't graphic enough for some of you ^-^ I also want to mention, that Tokiya was just excited about getting a new toy, plus he wanted to assert his dominance, so, yeah, he won't be as mean in this chapter X3 GUYS, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO START SOCCER, sorry if it's wrong :( Anyways, I should probably cut this short before it ends up longer than the chapter itself O_O happy reading. Flames will be used to boost my WyldFire in Wizard101 :P (Ashley Sparkle, lvl 33 Magus Pyromancer as of posting.)**

**Disclaimer: Derp Derp, Flerp merp, NEEHEHEHEHEHE~ :3 (best disclaimer ever, i know ;D)**

**ALSO: Read this story while playing Believe my Heart by Miyano. I think it fits perfectly, it made everything so intense for me :D**

* * *

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"NO- wait, what was I supposed to say again?" He looked puzzled as he tried to remember what I had said earlier.

I shook my head slowly in disbelief. Later on, I was going to have configure his short term memory chip. "I told you to say please-,"

"Pleaseee!"

"Master" I finished, with him pouting once more.

"But Tokiyaaa-,!" He whined, and I glowered at him for the use of my name, as he chewed his lip, and pulled off the puppy dog eyes perfectly. "Humans can't be owned, we're all equals and we're supposed to treat each other the same way as we treat ourselves!" We've been arguing about this for 10 minutes already, and therefore, my patience was wearing _thin_.

I purposely made a show of bringing up a hand that held a thin whip and raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow in his direction. He flinched.

"You want to go outside right? Behaved pets get rewards and bad ones get punished, so, _say it_." Otoya should be grateful that I'm willing to even let him out of his chains, and all that I ask is for him to call me a title that he will eventually use for me anyways. Was he really that stubborn, honestly? Was his pride so great that calling me _Master_ was so tough?

I frowned.

"Otoya?," He looked at me, though not my eyes, then the windows, with a solemn attitude. He continued staring, so I took the time to walk to my drawers and bring out a red collar, decorated with precious gemstones and a large one at the front. It was made so that the back of the largest had a space to write his information (and tracking device) on it. There was also a hook on it where I could attach a leash, and a lock that would need a fingerprint or key to come undone.

I looked through the next drawer, and the others until I found what I was searching for, and it took a good 5 minutes to find it.

'_Eureka_' I thought as I grabbed the misplaced item. The leash was as custom made as the collar had been, and was very adjustable for proper control. I didn't need to find any keys for the collar, I didn't want to bring them with me in case he tried escaping, and my fingers would work as well anyways. Then I headed to the closet, and brought out something I haven't used in a while. A soccer ball.

Once I had everything loaded properly, so they wouldn't fall, I headed back to my captive and gave him a once over. He looked fine as far as I could tell, as he just stared outside. I began laying the bait.

"Otoya~ If you call me by the title I gave you, we can even play soccer!" I smiled brightly as I gave him his choice. The collar though, would go on him no matter what his answer was.

Otoya bit his lip once more as he flashed a look of sadness and betrayal towards me. I ignored it.

He looked at the ball, then at me, back and forth continuously until his gaze rested permanently on my face, and I could catch him mumbling something. He could only hear a few words."Baka Tokiya... soccer... bribery... EVIL!" What was he thinking of? His words make no sense... at all.

After a few more moments of his quietly cursing me out, he sat on the floor, glaring at the wall. I dropped the ball and grinned. Sulking was fine with me, we both knew he can't sit still.

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

Jerking his head in my direction, Otoya growled out an 'alright, fine'

I could practically see success as he got up and sauntered towards me. With as much distaste as I imagined he could, whether he felt that way or not, he hissed out the words I wanted to hear.

"Toki~ Master, can we _please_ go outside?" I won't lie, my look of indifference turned into a look of joy as soon as he called me 'Master.' His tone of voice though was a problem, and I'll have to teach him not too show disrespect, but for now, enforcing the 'good boys get rewards' idea was enough.

"If you want to go outside, come here" I said it very softly, but it had been an order regardless. Though he looked wary to move closer to me, he did. As soon as he was at my elbow's reach, I pushed his head down and locked the collar around his neck. As soon as I was done his hands flew up to it and started tugging harshly.

That was very stupid. If he could've gotten rid of it, I wouldn't have put it on him in the first place.

I clipped the leash onto him and tested its durability by pulling on it. It didn't come undone in the slightest, but Otoya let out a soft hiss. Guess he didn't like being jerked around. I whispered soft nothings in his ear to calm him down, but instead of him stopping, he gave me a glare. My eyes narrowed.

"Stop trying to take it off. If you remove it, not only will you not go outside today, but I'll lock you back in your chains for the next 3 weeks, I swear." He froze mid-tug, eyes widening slowly.

"You wouldn't Tokiya~,"

"Master" I interrupted.

"-Master, would you?" He said the name with distaste, but he still said it. I gave him a feral smile and tilted my head. "Of course I would."

He reluctantly let his hands fall to his side, giving me one last look before training his eyes on the floor. "Pick up the soccer ball" He reached down and picked it up from where I left it. I pulled out a cotton handkerchief and tied it around his eyes, the leash still in my hand. I walked forwards and opened the door, pulling him with me. I didn't want him to see where we were.

After a few minutes navigating through my house and saying hi to various maids, we arrived in my (private) soccer field. I took off the blindfold and leash (the system was synced to the collar, so that if he left the estates wearing it, he'd be shocked unconscious.)

As soon as I didn't have a hold on him, he ran across the field. He's only been inside my house for less than a day, was the need for running around so great that he needed to do it twice a day? I think I need to schedule more outings...

If he was good.

On one side of the field I saw 10 maids in red shirts, one of them in the net and another holding a shirt. On the other side they were wearing purple, but other then that, there was no difference.

Naturally Otoya headed to the red team, so I headed to the other and put on the shirt.

"Tokiya-sama," A red-headed maid said. "What position will you play today?" I smiled gently at her. "I'll be playing offensive" and she nodded.

I took my position on the field and the referee (another maid, because I have plenty) flipped a coin. I called out tails, which left Ittoki with heads.

* * *

The coin flew into the air spinning around multiple times. But gravity was calling it down once it reached its peak and it dropped. With a swish of air it fells and a thump signified it landed in an open palm. And when they looked at it... the one facing the top was...

* * *

_"Heads."_ Otoya cheered. I started thinking up as many curses as I could. I allowed my maids to choose their own teams, and they have their own groups. The best group was on Ittoki's side (as if he wasn't good enough already) which left me with... average players. I fingered the whistle in my pocket that I was handed and let it rest there.

I looked back at my team and they all gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

The game went until until I reached 2 goals. The other team was good, but we held them off, even if they did have 1 more point than us.

At this point I wanted us to go inside, because I did not want Otoya to be outside in the dark. Where I couldn't _see_ him.

I took out my whistle and blew on it, and my maids knew what that meant. I shrugged off my top and gave it to one of them, along with them whistle. Then I realized something.

"Where's Otoya?"

* * *

A brunette maid suddenly snapped, and I immediately looked in her direction.

"He left earlier, said he wanted a drink. Didn't you say he could get one...?" Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and I snarled. "I never told him he was allowed to do **_anything_**."

"But he said..." She started, but I didn't give her the chance. "I don't CARE what he said, get the search team, I want him found at once!" After receiving a chorus of 'yes sir!' they trekked back to the mansion.

I followed them, there were a few things I needed to prepare for when Otoya was found. There was this interesting method I learnt about the other day, and I really wanted to try it out...

* * *

At the House

* * *

I started placing long lengths of rope on the table from various cupboards and closets. I was going to need each and every piece I put down. Once I was done I grabbed some duct tape and cut it to precisely 16 centimetres, and gave placed it on the edge of a table to hang. Then I went to get a ball gag, with an absorbency of a sponge and left it on the table as well. Afterwards, I called a maid and asked her to bring a chair and a blindfold. She didn't question me, she just did what she was told. She was one of the smart ones.

Now I had everything I needed with me. Otoya was going to be sorry he ran away.

* * *

POV Change: Team 1 leader: Hotaru Kaori

* * *

"Squad Two, report" I yelled into my device.

"Still missing Ma'am!" Was what I received, and I was _not_ happy. We've been searching for 20 minutes now, and we had a record of finding escapee's in 10. I was disappointed.

"Alright, update me in 5." If he wasn't found in the next 40, I was going to go and resign. I've worked under Mr. Ichinose for months now, and I haven't failed him once.

I was about to call Sqaud 3 when Squad 6 paged me. "Miss! We've heard a scream in section 4 and are currently on our way there. We've been able to derive from some of the video's that there was movement in the area earlier, and I think we've got him."

"Alright," I responded. "Call the other squads and notify them of this, if you come into contact with him, don't hesitate to tie him up."

"Affirmative, Miss." I put the communication device back in my pocket and blew a whistle hanging on my neck. "Alright women, we've got a lead in sector 4. We will head over the now, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Was chanted around me, and they started running towards the area.

Soon we met up with the rest of the Squads and headed to the direction the cream was heard from. A few women brought out handcuffs, and others had tasers with them.

"Approach him with caution, if unconscious, do not hesitate to lock him." I knew they had all heard me, they were fine tuned to my voice.

Once we were in the clearing, we were able to see one of the great iron gates, and lying half a meter away was the red-head we were searching for. I called the Master of the house.

"Mr. Ichinose, the slave has been found."

* * *

POV Change: Tokiya

* * *

When my most trusted servant called me and gave me the good news, I went to get a knife. I wouldn't hurt him... physically, but there are other ways of leaving scars.

After a few minutes of making sure the machine was where I needed it to be, a knock had me at the door. It was the head Guard and Searcher, Hotaru. I always liked her, and I've trusted her a great deal. Maybe too much, but she hasn't betrayed me yet. I beckoned her inside the room, and a few others followed her in carrying something.

It was a bruised, jerky Otoya, unconscious.

"Good job ladies, just place him on that chair and you can be on your way" I said lightly, hiding my true feelings from them. They did what I asked.

Once they were done, they saluted and left the room. I smirked at the body and tied him up. His ankles, his wrist, his legs, his arms, I made sure nothing movable was, including his head. I've had practice before, so I knew he wouldn't get out. I let put a the gag in his mouth and the duct tape on it, to make sure to nothing could get in, and tied the cloth around his head so he couldn't see once he woke up.

After various tests done on others, including willing maids, I figured he should wake up in about 10 minutes, now that the influence of shocking wouldn't keep him under. I left to go to the dining room, turning out the lights. I ordered some tea and enjoyed it for a good while before placing the green tea on the counter. I was kinda glad that Masato replaced my old brand with this new one. Too bad I couldn't thank him without being murdered by Ren.

When I neared the room, I could hear muffled yells, but I paid no heed to it and entered the room. I turned the lights back on and walked to where Otoya was. I started talking to him.

"Otoya. I'm disheartened you would try to leave, did I really treat you that badly?" I could see he was trying to nod, but he couldn't.

I continued on, pretending I didn't notice. "I've been so lenient with you, you should be happy I let you out. I didn't let out my other pet until I was **_sure_**he was properly trained and obedient. Guess I'm going to have to do the same with you. Don't worry though, I'm starting off with something easy."_  
_

I pressed the switch for **ON** and the machine starting beeping softly, until it became silent and single drops of water started falling randomly on Otoya's head.

"Ever heard of Chinese Water Torture?"

* * *

**(A/N): I'm not sure whether to just go onto Syou's chapter or continue with this one next round. I'll let your reviews sway me ;)**

**Believe it or not, the only reason I was able to update, was cause I received 4 new reviews recently. Reviews help so much guys, so PLEASE keep them coming. I get so disappointed when some reads every chapter but then doesn't review me :( For you stupid flamers: Why read a story like this if you're not even interested? Do you not have a life or something? Just curious, since you spend time reading stories you know you'll hate. Anyways, Thanks for Reading AND Reviewing :D**

**Oh, and the reason this chapter is way long (around 3000 or so) is because 1. I had fun writing it, and 2. I felt bad for not updating so I made sure this was as long as I could go while not going into details for the next chapter about them. Just so you know, the song I listened to, for writing this was Believe my heart. Man, that song is amazing, it sounded so... Predatory (I don't understand what it says, but how Tokiya talks is what I love. I know... it's something about love... but :P)**


	7. Soccer Troubles: 2

**(A/N): Hey guys, I really felt like working on the next chapter. (I left myself in suspense and I wanted to see what would happen next) I had to do a lot of research on this, and for moral support there is, once again my friends Ren-chan, and Wolf-chan. Even though she will most likely not see this, I'd also like to give a shout out to my friend Eharley09, yeah I'm kinda anti-social, so I haven't hung with her in a while. This will kinda switch from Otoya's POV to Tokiya's at some point I think...**

**Ren-chan thinks I should continue from the last chapter so, I'll be doing just that, before I start Syou's and Natsuki's.**

**I will say, I am very sorry about how bad the torture is. Infact, I think i'll rewrite it and add the other version as a deleted scene o3o... but nah. I'm way too lazy. You guys should be happy though o3o I'm on vacation, and _instead_ I'm updating . We all know the best way to say thanks to me ;D...**

**Happy reading (and reviewing ^^)**

**Disclaimer: KONO REBORYUUSHON (We are) IKIMASHOU (STARISH) Ai wo CHANGE THE STAHHHHH! (cause that's how they pronounce it)**

* * *

"Let the torture, begin."

* * *

I was usually upbeat and bouncy, but after all I've been through, it was getting harder to maintain my image. I knew it was pretty stupid trying to run away yesterday, but he practically gave me the keys to freedom by taking me outside~ so why wouldn't I attempt it?

But I was soon regretting it the moment I woke up strapped to a chair and blindfolded.

'Tokiya, let me go, I won't do it again!' I tried to say through the gag, but he was having none of it. I was slapped twice before I stopped yelling behind the gag, and I wasn't slapped again after that.

'Can't we just talk about this?' I thought hysterically. I didn't even get out of the compound, so why couldn't he just let this slide?

It was obvious that I wouldn't be getting out though, so I shifted and tried to feel more comfortable, but I could barely move. There was nothing for me to do but have my attention flicker between the water and my thoughts.

**Drip...**

'I wonder how long I'm going to be here...?

**Drip...**

Will I be returned home soon...?

**Drip...**

What's going to happen to me...?'

**Drip.**

I started laughing nervously, the last droplet felt a little more... intense then the others.

Or was it just my imagination?

**Drip...**

No the water definitely felt different! The pressure has gotten...

Now that I thought about it, the pressure hasn't really changed.

**Drip...**

I could feel tears building up slowly, and as much as I hated crying, I couldn't help it. In this situation, I felt completely helpless.

**Drip...**

Struggling hasn't gotten me anywhere at all, but I was bound to get hurt no matter how good I was. When Tokiya thought I was sleeping, I could hear it. I could hear the cries, the wails and the screams of them. I could hear them.

**Drip...**

Kids, Adults, Teenagers, they were all there. When their voices went silent, I had no doubt in my mind what had happened after that. I didn't know how he did it, but he did.

They were killed, just in time for a new arrival.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

And it was all my fault.

If I had noticed this was how Tokiya was earlier, all these people may have been able to live longer.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

Is the water falling faster? I concentrated on the pressure again, but it still felt the same.

I laughed out loud, the enthusiasm in my broken sounds worrying- well at least to that voice.

That little voice telling me 'I'm delusional.'

That voice knows nothing.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

I decided that the little voice knows me better than I know myself. I could tell that the water was the same, but it felt different. The water fell on my head in a slightly random pattern so it was hard to tell if it was truly faster or not.

It could be going slower for all I know, purposely making its way down my head to smother me.

People die from drowning, right?

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

I will never swim again after this. The water is everywhere. I'm certain that even when at the beach, I've never been this wet. I was kind of glad for this gag, so I couldn't breathe in the water. Tokiya probably wouldn't save me, so I can't count on him if I do.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

I can't wipe my forehead. It was getting very annoying and I couldn't even shake the water off! Every single droplet, as small as it was, felt like a wave. The tiny micro-drops always hit my nose, and the water was always cold!

I should really try leaving again. But I would hate to go through this again.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

I can't remember when I started struggling, since I only noticed it now, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live and continue breathing air, and like any normal human, I tried to make my way to the top. I was too worried to remember I couldn't move.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

Tokiya, if you could help me from drowning I would be forever grateful, and I swear, I will never run away again. For a few days give or take...

I tried to make some more sounds, to give Tokiya my proposal, but it was too hard. My throat hurt, even with all this water around me.

If I could just spit this gag out...

**Drip.**

* * *

(A/N): I apologize for how bad this was, I'm horrible with these things, as much as I love them... if one of you guys want to work with me on that scene, I would be very happy... I'm also very bad at keeping people's personality as they are, so if you're going to hate on me, better find another reason to :P)

* * *

I watched for the first few minutes, noticing how Otoya was shaking. Five minutes and he was already this badly off? I pity him.

I knew from experience that this took time, so I left him. I made sure to check every hour though. Everything was going well, much quicker than the last time I had to do this. The last one was easy to break, only 15 hours. Maybe it had something to do with how he behaved before these experiments? Maybe I should just record him instead of watching. Yes, I would do that.

* * *

Just as I was finishing my dinner the next day, the maid alerted me that it had been 24 hours since I had Otoya tortured.

I wonder if his behaviour has changed. Sleep deprivation, Dehydration, Hunger, and the Pyschological pain he must have went through. Was I too harsh?

Nah, compared to what I usually do, I haven't even started.

I knew one of the keys to this form of torment, was also Isolation, but I also need to check on his health.

He was my friend as much as my pet and I wanted him alive.

As I was entering the room, I could practically feel the fear that permeated it. Otoya must not have had enough energy to struggle like he did some time ago, so he seemed to have settled for shaking. I could make out tiny whimpers, as soft and croaky as they were, but whimpers nonetheless.

I was estatic.

"Otoya," I called out, my voice smooth. "How have you been doing?" I could tell he heard me, his whimpering stopped and his head turned to my direction by a good 7 millemetres (I was that good at math.)

"I was thinking of leaving you in here for another day, but if you're good we don't need to do that, right?" I got a tensing of muscles, in which I hoped was for a nod. I pressed a button on the wall.

"Can I please have 1 glass of water, and a second filled with juice? Full- no, normal type. Yes, NO- actually, instead of that, can I have a syringe for medicine. Yeah, that's all, thanks."

* * *

It was okay if he didn't like water anymore, having him drink it wasn't even the goal. No, I had something more... sinister planned.

I ripped the tape on his mouth off of him and removed what was inside of his mouth. I just waited patiently for him to cough before moving towards his ear. I whispered harsh tales of what I did in my free time (apart from a few daily occurences.) About all the orphans I killed, and the men I had broken. And I told him the solution to everything.

"Be... obedient." He couldn't have responded, even if he wanted to. But I think what he had went through made him compliant enough. It wouldn't last, if it was the Otoya I knew, but for now it would work.

Otoya cared too much about people, probably due to his past, but I'll just use that to my advantage. Bending people to my will was never this hard though.

Maybe it was because I knew him so well?

But I knew the other one as well... so why?

I shook my head- I was over thinking things.

Hearing a knock on the door, I switched off the machine and removed the straps and binds from his jaw (excluding the blindfold and the ones keeping the rest of his head in place.)

Once the drinks were brought in, I took them (along with the syringe) and moved towards Otoya.

"Ok, we're going to play a new game, since you weren't too good at soccer. The rules are simple. You just have to say what I tell you to, or risk the consequences." I started tilting a small amount of juice into his mouth.

"Swallow." I said cheerfully. He couldn't play the game if he couldn't talk. I would've given him water first, but juice makes people thirstier. That was what I was aiming for.

"For each correctly said sentence and answer, I will give you a little more to drink. If I deem you're doing excellent, we'll switch to water." He liked water more, as far as I could remember.

"Nod if you understand." It was slow, but eventually he did, the straps pushing pressure on him. "Let's begin then. Question One: What are you?" Otoya's face scrunched up. This didn't seem to be easy for him, but I thought the question was simple enough.

"Am I- um... I think, I'm... a... er... Slave?" Wrong. I may have told him that earlier, but he was truly soo much more. I took the syringe and filled it with water, and put my hand above him. With careful precision, I let a drop of water fall and land on his forehead.

"N-No! Stop! Wait- I'm a... I'm a... a... a Pet?" He was on the right track, but not what I was thinking. I let another drop fall.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to get the water off him "An- an object?" He was almost there.

Tears started being absorbed by the blindfold when the falling water started becoming consistent.

"I don't know! I don't know! What am I?" I could've said a dead man, but that was just harsh.

"You were right about being an object, Otoya. You're not a human, but a possession. A possession that I own. And once your mindset is where I want it, I'm going to have to arrange for you to have a tutor." I could practically see his eyes widen in horror. If only he was a little more like me, those subjects would have been a breeze.

"Since you failed the first question, I'm not sure if you deserve to get out of those chains. You obviously need more time to think. I'll just put you back under the machine..." He shook his head with such force I feared he would knock himself out from dizziness.

"Nooo," He whined "Give me another, I'll get it this time!" It was a tempting thought honestly. And if he was going to get better at this, why not give him another chance? Damn it, how could Otoya still had such a soft spot in my heart?

"Alright," I nodded to him, if he saw it or not didn't make a difference. "I'll go along with your request, but I'm going to change the rules now." I handed him the cup of water and tipped it into his mouth, ordering him to drink. "Instead of a drink for each individually correct answer, you must answer the next ones perfectly, or I'm going to leave you in the machine, for a longgg time (Only a week, which I'll put him on liquid food.) Understand?"

"Yeah" He was already doing so horribly... well, you've got to admire his will (even if it got in the way of breaking him.)

"Question Two: What am I?" If he failed this one, it would seem all those things I've said gone to waste.

He cheered up remarkably and said the answer with enthusiasm "You're Toki-," He froze up and went silent. Good thing he didn't finish that sentence, or it'd be an automatic fail.

"You're not Tokiya to me, right?" I wasn't sure where he was going, but I still answered him.

"No, I'm not Tokiya to you. To Ren, or maybe Haruka, I'm Tokiya, but not to you." His spirit seemed to dampen considerably and he slouched down.

"Yeah, I remember. You're my Master now."

YES! He ACTUALLY said it...

I couldn't help but start smiling. Forget about the game, I'm going to milk as much as I can from this! I quickly untied the blindfold and the rest of the binds from his head.

I spoke up, as he was blinking rapidly. "Say that again."

"Mnn?" He mumbled, tears falling from his darkness adjusted eyes.

"I said say that again." Does he not understand plain Japanese?

"Say what again?" I rolled my eyes, positive that he would notice.

"Otoya, do you like sitting there?" I received a shake of his head.

"I thought so. I will give you a chance to move around the exercise room, even though you don't deserve it, if you say these exact words-"

"What words?" Otoya said eagerly.

I frowned. "If you would only let me finish, you would've known by now."

"Sorry Toki~ ehh, Master" He ended awkwardly.

"As I was saying," I gave Otoya a glare that could put Lucifer to shame (making Otoya 'eep' for his life {with good reason to})

"I want you to say 'You are my Master, and I'm nothing but your plaything, toy and possession' whenever I ask what I am. If you've already said it once, and I say 'again,' I also expect you to repeat it. You also better sound like you mean it, or there won't be any point in saying it at all."

Otoya just sat there (not like he had a choice) dumbfounded.

"So let's try this out," I practically sang out. "What am I?"

Otoya cast his eyes downwards and I heard a few bits of what I expected him to say. "Master... plaything... toy..."

"Otoya... when you say that, I expect you to look at me. I also expect you too say it loud enough for me to hear."

"Mmk..." I could feel the tick on my head.

"Mmk, what?" Otoya gave a long dramatic sigh, which I hit him over the head (not hard) for.

"Get on with it" I said, eyes burning with the intensity of 1000 white suns.

"Mmk, Master..."

"In the future, use 'Yes' instead of terms like, Yeah, or Mhmm, or Mmk." I noticed his muscles tense as if he was about to sigh again.

"Yes, Master." I think I was irritating him.

"Now say it"

With a short roll of his eyes (I let it slide) he said the words. "You're my Master, I'm your plaything, toy and possession, can we go now?" I wanted to strangle something. Those were the most uncaring words I have ever heard.

"Again."

"You're my Master, I'm your plaything, toy and possession- can we please go now? I said it twice!"

"Again."

"You're my Master, I'm your plaything, toy and possession..."

"Again."  
-

I kept having him repeat the phrase, until he went from bored-sounding to panting. But it was his own fault, if he didn't add those comments earlier, I may have stopped at the Twenty-fifth repeat. But we were already on the Sixtieth, and still going. I was going to make sure he could say the line without hesitation, or thought.

"Again."

"You're my Master, and I'm your plaything, toy and possession." I cracked a smile.

"Glad you know your place."

"Yes, yes I do, Master, but can we pleaseee go now?" My smile widened.

"Yes, we shall, my dearest pet." I started undoing everything holding him down, and I pulled him off the chair and onto his feet. He fell down as soon as I let go.

"EEH! Help me!" He screamed as he was falling.

Well, what type of Owner would I be if I let something of mine get damaged?

Once I had him steadied, I circled number 4 on my mental checklist.

"Otoya, kneel down" He looked at me suspiciously as he went down on his knee's. "Good boy" I said affectionately, stroking his hair soothingly as he tensed up.

"What am I?" Otoya's jaw tensed in what I assumed was another sigh.

"You're my Master, and I'm your plaything, toy and possession..." I gently patted his cheek, murmuring my approval.

"Alright, now go on all fours." Otoya was giving me the **'WTF?!'** face.

"Yes, you heard me correctly, get down." He didn't move from his spot "I thought you wanted to go to the exercise room?" With a short glare at me, he placed his hands on the ground. "Stay there" I said, going to the other side of the room to retrieve his leash." Once I returned, I put it on his collar.

"Ok, let's go." I said, as I moved towards the door. Once I turned back, I realized that Otoya was making his way to his feet. _'Not going to happen'_ I thought.

With a sharp pull, I had him back on a kneeling position.

"Otoya... did you think you were going to walk there?" I didn't wait for an explanation. "I want you crawling. You are not of the same status as me, you are not an equal, you are not a human. Your place is on the floor, like lesser beings." Ouch. That sounded much more harsh than I thought it would, but Otoya got the message either way, with his burning face and glistening eyes.

For some reason... the tears he shed made me feel empty. Why do I feel this way, I've seen him, and others cry plenty times. Why?

I need to see a therapist about these conflicting emotions.

* * *

**FINALLY A POV CHANGE (Otoya)**

* * *

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him so much.

Here, I thought he was a human rights supporter.

I gave a small laugh. Of course, I'm not a human, so that doesn't apply to me, right?

I also hate life.

My knee's were burning at the constant abuse.

'You know 'Master,' (so much mental sarcasm) we have legs for a reason.'

So how come I couldn't use mine.

Everything happening to me... was this even legal?

How did no one discover this... this... Slavery?

Was this even Slavery if I wasn't human?

Nah- probably something along the lines of objects abuse. But objects had no rights.

So pretty much a dog had more rights than me, huh?

Yeah, probably.

"Here we are Otoya." I heard him call out. I stopped crawling and went bent backwards until I was only on my legs (Crawling had been very embarrassing. There had been at least 6 different maids I passed on the way. Each of them cooed over me and how cute I was- except for those army looking ones that growled instead...) Ahh, memories...

Once he opened the door, I attempted to stand up again (which failed, as I was pulled back down.)

"Otoya, we've gone over this. You don't stand up. And you never will unless I tell you to."

Ever the nice Master...

"But if I can't stand up, how am I supposed to exercise in here?" I was stumped on how that was possible.

"Oh, did I say we were exercising?" Uhh, yes. "Sorry, we'll be playing some _specially_ designed games." Did I already say I hate him? I don't think I said that enough.

"What type of games?" I frowned.

"Special ones." I could see this wasn't going to get anywhere.

My leash -I shook my head- THE leash, was removed from my neck and I sorta wished the collar would be as well. As finely made as it was, there was a constant itch there...

"I'm going to give you a chance. If I see you behave well without the leash, then I won't use it anymore, unless I believe I have to. You'll be good, right...?"

I could feel another sigh coming on. "Yes Master..." It was so odd calling Tokiya that. He was my best friend for so many years, and now?

Could we even be considered friends?

"-And that's how we'll play the game" My face took on a blank look. _Whaaa?_

Tokiya sighed, and I could almost hear his thoughts.

This was going to be a _longgg_ evening.

* * *

**(A/N): I made this much longer than my other ones... it's almost 4000 words. Like, a new record for me :D Aren't you guys proud ^^?**

**Yeah, the reason this is longer is cause well- I felt kinda bad not updating. I would've updated later, but Secondary School is gonna start for me on Tuesday .-.**

**Wish me luck, I'm a Freshwoman D:**

**. I also expect plenty of reviews (even though I didn't get too many last chapter) reviews motivate me, and with school, updates will take even longer than before...**

**REVIEWS PWZ DX**

(pity review then o3o?)


	8. Hopeful Reunions: 1

**(A/N): This thing is going to be WAYYYY too long DX**

**This chapter was around 2000 words, yet I don't think I've even written up to a quarter of what is supposed to happen in this chapter. So I'm breaking it up. Maybe around 4 or 5 parts... smaller if I have more patience :D**

**I know you guys all hate me for not updating, but... I updated, that's good, right ^^?**

**This chapter is very short compared to the others, but think of it this way, this'll technically have over 5000 words!  
**

**So... I'll try updating in at least the next few months (although reviews make me actually look back at the story and make me continue writing) so... enjoy?**

Oh yeah-! I forgot to mention, you _may_ have noticed my writing has gotten a bit better since chapter one... yeah chapter one I wrote in Primary School, during lunch, so until I get around to fixing it (I can't even look at the thing) It'll stay that way. I also need a new Beta DX Anyone wanna volunteer?

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

* * *

"AWW! Syouko-chan, you look very cute in that dress!" I didn't like calling him that, Syou was much nicer, but once he finally acted the way I wanted, that would change. Although he actually was so adorable, to the point it should be a sin. Syou just gazed at the wall miserably- how cruel, I haven't _really _hurt him for a while now!

But it was okay. He knew much better now, unlike the days where he always took them off.

He still misbehaved when he could get away with it though. If he would only fit my ideals life would go much more smoothly for him and I _both_.

"What do you think of the dress, _darling_." My smile was venomous, and I could tell I had frightened Syou a little.

"It's, um- amazing..." I held his jaw in my hand and started to squeeze.

"Only that? And were you talking to me? I didn't hear my na-ame" I had sung out the last bit. The colour Syou's skin was turning was an interesting shade of violet, and his expression was hilarious.

Syou (from previous encounters) understood that he had to remedy his mistake, and there was only one way for him to do that in my glass covered eyes... ^^

With a burning face and a poorly hidden look of rage, he looked to the side.

"'m sorry... I love the dress, Natsuki-sama..." My grip tightened as my smile widened. I would've liked it if he called me Nacchan, but he said Natsuki-sama would be something he would rather call me between the two.

"Not gonna cut ittt~" I sang. The bruises turned sickly green.

His face took on a darker shade and I heard a mumbled sentence which mentioned something about death, and embarrassment.

I almost couldn't believe it, but Syou could put on a VERY convincing performance (probably cause he could act). He lowered his eyelids and gazed at the floor, and with a very apologetic look on his face he apologized.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Natsuki-sama... I didn't mean it" Tears were filling his eyes, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was from the pain.

But my heart started melted as the warmest smile (by his standards) was ever was given to me.

With a slight tremble (he was also wearing high heels), Syou took one look at me before continuing the act. "But I really _do_ love this dress, (we both knew what a lie that was) I think it looks great on me." He spun around, allowing it to fly in the air.

I wonder how he truly felt.

"Well that's good, because I'm planning on taking you somewhere today!" As his eyes glowed with something- looked bit like hope, I realized what he thought I meant.

"Oh Syouko-chan, did you think that I'm going to let you go to a public place where you could escape?" I chuckled at his expense. The crestfallen look he had on was amusing.

"No, we're going to one of our friend's house."

"Who's?" I continued as if I didn't hear him since the angelic tune I heard before was gone as he spoke normally. Well it was nice while it lasted T^T.

"I'm sure Tokiya would be glad to see you, and wouldn't you be happy to see Otoya again? He's in the same position as you, so he may act differently. I also heard that Ren and Masa are going to be there too. Won't that be fun?!"

He seemed to cheer up as I mentioned Ittoki, but his expression became one of sympathy and regret once I said the rest.

"Yeah..," He sobered up "This'll be a blast."

I'm glad we agreed. "Aww Syouko-chan, don't be that way, even if they're not exactly the same as before, they _are_ our friends right?" Syou seemed hesitant as he agreed with me.

"Yeah..." His look turned curious as he gently bit his finger. "Are... do they have to wear dresses too?" My laugh became mirthless.

"Of course not. They have certain expectations, and I think mine is the less... cruel one." Syou gained an anime tick as I with held information. He took a calming breath and asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me what?" I grinned. He wasn't in a playful mode like I was.

"Hmm, why should I?" He looked like he wanted to hit me. But if he does, he's soooo dead.

"C'mon, _Natsuki-sama_, I want to know what my- our friends are going through!" I could hear the sarcasm in his words when he mentioned our.

He should thank who ever he worships, because that little performance of his earlier, is what kept his brain from becoming mush on the wall...

"Well, guess you'll just have to wait, right?," My ears caught his whispered words, and I didn't like what he was saying at all. I gave him a hug, and squeezed him tightly, which he had learned not to resist. "Glad you understand!" I squeezed tighter until I could hear the choked screams

"Y-Yeah, I do" I think he was running out of air... "Could... you... -cough, cough- could you... let... me... go... -cough- now...?"

Mmm, might as well. No point in kidnapping him if he just planned to die...

When he hit the floor, I heard a thump. "I-Ittai..."

"Syouko-chan, you should really be careful .-."

* * *

Syou's POV

* * *

"So...," I started. "When are we going?" If him and his friends were going to escape, they'd need to do it together.

Natsuki smiled and pat my head gently- a big change from earlier. "Aha~ soon" Somewhere between his words, he switched from patting me to rubbing, and as much as I hated his touch - it felt _nice__._

At least, compared to being hit.

"Soon, so like, how long is that?"

Natsuki paused his movements "Soon." And continued them.

I licked my lips, gently biting on them. 'I think I'm starting to annoy him...' I made sure I chose my next words carefully.

"But is soon around a day, or like, a week or 2? Or is that in a few- _ngh!_" I felt a jerking pain, and as with tear building up, I glanced to the side. Natsuki was pulling my hair, eyes reflecting anger.

"I said _soon. _Let's end it at that, mmk?" After a few more sharp tugs, I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

I responded. "'M Sorry... I was just curious." The hand in my hair smoothed the roughened parts and then he pulled me into another hug. At least I can breath in this one...

I looked towards his face. "Can we go back to your room?" He had mentioned that I had my own room, but until I became 'trustworthy,' I'd have to stay in his, and in this point of time, with all his touching- I was very willing to conform to his ideals to get privacy. But I can't exactly do that if I don't even know what he wanted...

"Sure Ko-chan." Wow, he found a new nickname for me. Maybe Syouko was too long? As I was being led- yes, he held my hand (in his,) to his room, I started drifting off, thinking about my captivity (or new life- as Natsuki called it.)

There has been plenty of horrible things done to me, and I don't even want to think of what's happened to my friends. Not to mention that if I end up with scars, my career is ruined!

**Life has gotten better though,** a little voice said to me.

**When was the last time you've actually been hit?** It whispered again.

_I have been hit so many times!_ I thought back, a little too aware of my surroundings. I _was_ kinda having a conversation inside of my head... with myself.

**Has he really hurt you?** Well... not really...

**Maybe you're looking at this wrongly. This is the dream life for others, and you're living it. Yet, you complain. How ungrateful...**

I shook my head, as if trying to shake the voice from it.

_Shut up. This isn't even like a Nightmare! It's a horrible, twisted place that I'm stuck at with this sadistic son of a bitch. And you know what the worst part is- I'm not even creating escape plans! I'm __trying to make him happy- just so I won't get hurt. I'm a coward._

Caring about my captor was just a means of survival -doing what he wants. But it shouldn't matter to me.

I shouldn't care at all.

But if I played my part right, then when they came for me - and they will come for me - I can leave with relatively no signs of abuse, continuing my career from where I left it.

Throughout this mental chat, I didn't notice when I stopped being led, and it wasn't until I felt the poking that I noticed he was staring at me.

He was concerned.

Concerned about me and my bitter tears.

"Ko-chan, are you ok?" Yes, I'm very well, I love my knew life, being kidnapped and held here is all I've ever wanted :D

"Yeah... I'm ok..." I even respond to that name... how pathetic can a person get?

"Mmm... Alright"

Having memorized almost all of this house, (I haven't been allowed some places) I started leading us there. I didn't want him to see my tears. I didn't want him to call me weak.

I hated being called weak, because I know that I am.

And more tears fell.

* * *

"So... What'dya wanna do?" Umm... well _considering_ I haven't done anything **enjoyable** yet, I can't exactly make a decision, can I?

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Please pick something cool, please pick something cool, please pick something cool...

"Tea Party?" Oh God, I could feel a face palm coming. Doesn't he realize that we're grown men? Even women don't do this!

"Er... can we do something else?" C'mon... c'mon...

"Make-over?" DOES HE NOT KNOW ANY MASCULINE ACTIVITIES?! And where would he even put the make-up? My face was caked already...

"Can we do something we'd both enjoy?" Something _manly_?

"Alright, alright. How about we compromise? We can watch a movie," My eyes lit up "But then we're going to the spa." Cue the frustrated tears. Well, this was at least something...

Actually, it was a pretty generous offer. Normally I'd just have to do what he wants.

"Ok, I'm fine with that, but I have a question"

Natsuki gave me a curious look. "Ask away."

"Will I have to do your nails?" I never actually had to give someone a manicure before, Natsuki always did mine...

Natsuki reached a hand towards me, pushing back a shoulder length strand.

"Nah, I'm going to get someone to do it for us, I just want you to relax and let me do all the hard stuff, mmk?"

"Mhmm, I understand. Can we go now?"

"You're so impatient, everything will come eventually, don't worry"

But the way you say it makes me worry more.

* * *

**A/N: So... Review :D?**


End file.
